TOW They Get Caught
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: A series of standalone moments, set throughout seasons 5-10, where Chandler and Monica get caught in a 'relationship-moment'. Aligns with Chandler and Monica - Their Story. Mondler.
1. Chapter 1 - Kathy

**Spin-off: TOW They Get Caught**

**AN: A series of standalone moments, set throughout seasons 5-10, where Chandler and Monica get caught in a 'relationship-moment'. Aligns with Chandler and Monica - Their Story. Scenes divided by [-].**

**Chapter 1 - Kathy**

**March 2001**

Kathy is nursing her third vodka, annoyed that her date was a bust. She stares at the numerous couples dancing in the club. Feeling bitter as she watches them grind up and down each other, using the music as an excuse for a grope. She sighs and was about to turn back to her drink when a familiar face caught her eye.

Chandler Bing.

No, not just Chandler Bing; Chandler Bing dancing! Chandler Bing dancing very erotically with a petite dark haired woman! Curiosity got the better of her and she edges closer to the dance floor. She finally catches a look at Chandler's dance partner.

Monica.

Chandler's closest friend. The friend who turned him into a god in bed! Kathy slightly shakes her head, she actually isn't surprised they got together but she's surprised at this clearly erotic behaviour in public. It's not something she would expect from Chandler, well not from the Chandler she used to know. It's like they don't notice anyone around them.

Chandler grips Monica tightly, lowering his head to capture her lips into another kiss - bang! - More fireworks explode throughout his body. Monica groans as Chandler grinds into her, her body getting hotter and desperate for his touch, even a split second away from his embrace is too long. Chandler's hands slide down her back and grip her butt, pulling her even closer to him. He suddenly leans her backward and hitches her right leg up, in perfect time with the music he dips her making a half turn before he pulls her back up. He finishes the move by spinning her around using his right arm. Monica laughs at his move and Chandler grins, he loves her laugh, and he loves how he's the reason for her enjoyment. He places his left hand on her neck and pulls her back up to him for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Their tongues probe each other's mouths; Monica's hands reach around and squeeze his buttocks while Chandler's right hand runs through her dark silky hair. Monica moans as their kiss ends, "I need you now." She whispers to him. Chandler's eyes are glazed over with arousal, "oh god yes baby!" He whispers back. Monica turns in his arms, unwilling to totally leave his arms. Chandler grips her hips and follows her lead as she finds a path through the dance floor.

Kathy sees them leave and follows them on impulse. Monica leads them outside. Chandler stops her a few steps away from the entrance and pulls her into a deep kiss, Monica's hands wrap around his neck. And that's when Kathy sees it.

A huge diamond engagement ring!

Before Kathy could process what she sees, Chandler and Monica dart into the alley next to the club. She stands on the corner and hears giggling in the distance.

"Oh Chandler!"

Kathy feels a stab of jealousy, that could have been her if she hadn't of cheated. She sighs and turns away to walk home, not wanting to see what she could have had but didn't.

She only had herself to blame.

**AN: ****Please review, and if you are a Mondler fan check out my other story, Chandler and Monica - Their Story (rated M). I have other fics set in my Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe - check them out! See my profile for details.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Joey

**Spin-off: TOW They Get Caught**

**AN: A series of standalone moments, set throughout seasons 5-10, where Chandler and Monica get caught in a 'relationship-moment'. Aligns with Chandler and Monica - Their Story. Scenes divided by [-].**

**Chapter 2 - Joey**

**February 1999**

Joey walks into his apartment with the Joey special, his plan is to corner Chandler for a few hours to have some 'guy-time'. Joey is happy for Chandler and Monica but since everyone found out a couple of weeks ago they have been together all the time. Joey puts down the pizzas and notices Chandler's bedroom door is open a crack, curious Joey walks over to the door and peaks through the crack.

Chandler is straddling Monica, they are both fully clothed and on his bed. They are both staring deep into each other's eyes. He leans down and kisses her softly and slowly, working in slow motion to enjoy every millisecond of the kiss. Chandler pulls away and runs his fingers down her face. "God I love you so much," he says to her. Monica's face breaks out into a huge smile. "I love you too Chandler." Chandler smiles and leans back down to her; this time kissing the top of her head, forehead and nose before returning to her mouth. He probes his tongue in between her lips and she allows him access. Their tongues tangle and fight playfully. Monica moans in pleasure and Chandler slips his right hand around the base of her head pulling her closer. The kiss deepens and their movements speed up; the love they feel for each other urging them on. After a minute Chandler breaks the kiss; both are breathless and eyes overflowing with lust. "Chandler." Monica moans, unhappy their kiss stopped. "Shhhhhh… patience baby, it'll be worth the wait." Chandler says in a low husky voice. He attaches his lips to her neck, alternating between kissing and nibbling her soft skin. His other hand dances over her opposite collar bone and Monica moans. Chandler withdraws his lips from her neck and sucks on her earlobe, his hand now running through her silky hair. His lips travel to her cheek, kissing it gently, he then pulls back and their eyes meet again.

"Pinch me." Chandler asks.

Monica raises her eyebrows, "why?" She questions.

Chandler strokes her cheek, "I'm in love with my best friend! I must be dreaming. And if I am I want to wake up now."

Monica looks amused, she can't resist biting, "if this is a dream why would you want to wake up now?" Chandler runs his hand through her hair again, it is so soft and silky, he thinks.

"Because I'm about to make mad passionate love to you, I'm going to make you cum over and over; and if this is a dream - I couldn't live knowing what life is like with you but to be just your friend again." Chandler shudders at the thought.

Monica doesn't reply, at least she doesn't verbally. "Owww!" Chandler jumps rubs his upper arm, Monica grins, "well I'm still here - this must be reality." Chandler rolls his eyes, "yeah I definitely felt that!" Monica strokes his arm, "want me to kiss it better baby?" She says seductively, "oh no, you are not turning the tables, tonight I get to be in charge, and Miss. Geller you are under orders to lie there and let me worship you." Monica couldn't reply as Chandler's lips reattach to hers.

Joey backs away from the door, conflicting emotions tugging at him - shock, embarrassment, happiness with a twinge of jealously thrown in. He shakes his head, they are perfect for each other. He was especially glad for Chandler. They were like brothers and it always hurt Joey when Chandler was down and depressed; Chandler is a great guy and he deserves to be happy. The fact that it he is happy with Monica made it special. And Joey knows it's going to last forever. He can see then getting married and having children in the future.

Joey smiles, how ironic that it is the most neurotic and dysfunctional members of their gang that settle into a stable relationship first. He walks back to the counter and picks up the pizzas and quietly leaves the apartment; he loves them like family, he doesn't want to see them doing it!

**AN: ****Please review, and if you are a Mondler fan check out my other story, Chandler and Monica - Their Story (rated M). I have other fics set in my Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe - check them out! See my profile for details.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Gunther

**Spin-off: TOW They Get Caught**

**AN: A series of standalone moments, set throughout seasons 5-10, where Chandler and Monica get caught in a 'relationship-moment'. Aligns with Chandler and Monica - Their Story. Scenes divided by [-].**

**Chapter 3 - Gunther **

**October 1998**

Gunther wishes he actually had invisibility as a super-power, then he could walk into a bank and steal enough money to prevent him from ever having to pour another coffee again! But alas it's just the customers who look right through him like he's not there, even his regulars. However over the years Chandler and Monica nearly always acknowledged him when they walk in or leave the coffee house. Out of the six of them they were his second and third favourite - after Rachel of course! So a couple of months ago when the 'hello's and 'see ya's reduced and they always seemed distracted he had wondered why; he watched them closer and came to a startling, but obvious, conclusion - they are secretly dating. He knew it must be a secret because they were very careful around the other four, but when alone there are sneaky kisses and caresses at every possible moment.

Gunther sighs, he wishes he could have that with Rachel.

He wipes down the counter, now day-dreaming about Rachel, when movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention. Chandler, who was sitting in the single armchair, has gotten up and quickly darted into the supply closet. Why would he go in there? He thinks, he is about to walk over and find out but Monica, who was sitting on the orange sofa, gets up and also slips into the closest. He frowns, there's only one reason he can think of as to why they both have ducked into the closet. He sighs, he has two options, either interrupt them or guard the closet? Gunther hates being embarrassed, this is one of the reasons he's never been able to tell Rachel how he feels, the thought of embarrassing and humiliating himself! There's no way he's comfortable interrupting what they are doing right now! So it's option two.

It's late in the day and the coffee house is rather empty. Gunther takes advantage and walks over to the sofa area. He sits down on the single sofa, leans forward and picks up a magazine on the coffee table. After a few minutes he starts to hear voices, moans actually, from the closet. Gunther blushes and tries to ignore it but it's easier said than done!

**5 minutes earlier…**

Chandler looks around the dark closest, excited that they were actually going to have sex in Central Perk! Monica slips into the closest and they look at each other for a moment. Monica stares at him, still suffering from disbelief that she was dating Chandler! She loves the way he looks at her; his eyes full of desire and lust for her. They both step forward and he pulls her into his arms. Their lips crash into each other, both moaning with arousal. Chandler runs his hands all over her body, eager to feel her soft skin. Monica's hands unbuckles his belt and opens his trousers. Chandler moans when Monica grabs him, squeezing gently. He slips his hands under her top and pulls it up, Monica releases him so she can free her arms from her top. Chandler drops it to the floor and starts working on her bra. Monica unbuttons his shirt and pushes his trousers down. They pull away from each other long enough to remove the rest of their clothes and kick their shoes off. Chandler drops to his knees and grabs Monica's hips, he lines his face up her entrance and gives her a long lick. Monica shudders in pleasure and keeps balance by leaning on Chandler's shoulders. He dips his tongue into her, twisting it and hitting her insides, "oh fuck!" Monica moans in a low voice. He removes his tongue and looks up at her with a grin on his face, "shushhhh." He says before going back to work. Monica's legs shake and she is dripping with arousal. Chandler stands up and she moans when he pulls away. He picks her up and walks her over to the wall opposite the closet door. Her legs wrap around his waist and he guides himself into her, pushing her up against the wall. She hisses, enjoying the full sensation. "Fuck!" Chandler says, loving how wet and tight she is. He pulls out and then slams back into her. They both moan, this time a little louder. Chandler picks up the pace and Monica claws her nails down his back. He slips one hand in between then and pinches her clit. Monica cums violently, her internal muscles squeezing him tightly which then triggers Chandler's release. The both pant and Chandler lowers them to the floor.

It's gone quiet, Gunther thinks, he checks his watch, it's been 20 minutes, should be safe to move. He gets up and goes back behind the counter. A few minutes later Chandler exits the closet, shirt rumpled and buttoned wrong - he sits back into the single sofa. Monica exits a few seconds later and she goes back to the orange sofa. "Well never done that before!" Monica says, "nope!" Chandler replies. Gunther shakes his head and continues his work.

A few minutes later Chandler takes their empty mugs over to the counter for a refill. "Hey Gunther, can we get some refills please?" He asks with a smile on his face. Gunther stares at him for a second, "I have to ask," he says in a low voice, "how long are you and Monica going to be sneaking around?" Chandler nearly jumps a foot in the air. "What! There's nothing between Monica and I!" Chandler denies. Gunther rolls his eyes while he tops up the mugs, "I won't tell the others but you may want to keep it down when having sex in a public place." He says very matter-of-fact and then walks away. Chandler stands there, mouth open for a few seconds. He then shakes his head, picks up their coffees and rejoins Monica.

Maybe it's best he keeps Gunther's comments to himself for now. It is so much fun being with Mon; fooling around and having the best sex ever! He doesn't want to change that by telling her Gunther knows about them. He doesn't want to deal with the implications and reactions of others knowing about them.

Not yet anyway…

**AN: ****Please review, and if you are a Mondler fan check out my other story, Chandler and Monica - Their Story (rated M). I have other fics set in my Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe - check them out! See my profile for details.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rachel

**Spin-off: TOW They Get Caught**

**AN: A series of standalone moments, set throughout seasons 5-10, where Chandler and Monica get caught in a 'relationship-moment'. Aligns with Chandler and Monica - Their Story. Scenes divided by [-].**

**Chapter 4 - Rachel**

**October 2000**

Rachel enters the apartment building her mind set on her mission. Convince Monica to fight Chandler's decision on spending all of his savings on the wedding. She was shocked into silence when Monica called her and told her they were going to compromise, that she and Chandler wanted to save money for their future . Then Monica went on about how Chandler thinks of the future - blah, blah, blah! Honestly Rachel had stopped listening by then, shellshocked that Monica had backed down! No, it was wrong, Monica can not be thinking straight! Maybe Chandler had gotten her drunk? Whatever the reason it is Rachel's responsibility to show her that she is wrong. That she wants the big, expensive wedding. Rachel also wants a word with Chandler, he needs to understand how much the wedding means to Monica - for crying out loud Monica has been planning her wedding since childhood! Rachel reaches no. 20, she pauses, taking a moment to think about she should approach this. She hears Monica inside the apartment.

**Inside no. 20…**

"Dinner honey." Monica says to Chandler who is sitting on the sofa. He is deep in thought, he cannot believe that Monica caved! She didn't want to use all his savings for their wedding. Granted the thought horrifies him, to blow over 10 years of hard saving on one day! Chandler shudders slightly. But Monica wants her dream wedding, and he knows how badly. He jumps as Monica puts a hand on his shoulder, "hey, did you hear me sweetie? Dinner's on the table." Monica says. "Oh yeah," Chandler replies and gets up, giving her a quick kiss. They both sit down at the table. "Mon," Chandler starts, "thank you for what you said earlier about the wedding. Honestly I never gave much thought to the wedding itself."

**The hallway…**

Rachel's hand is on the door handle, about to turn but she pauses when Chandler starts to speak, curious about what he is going to say about the wedding.

**Inside no. 20…**

Monica stares at Chandler. "Ok," he confesses, "I thought of you in the white dress… and then ripping..." Monica frowns and he back peddles. "I mean carefully taking it off you." Monica laughs. They start eating, Chandler is still thinking. "You want the big wedding don't you." Monica looks surprised. "Chandler I thought we had spoken about this." Chandler reaches over and takes Monica's hands. "We did and I'm so happy that we compromised but." Chandler pauses. "You still want your dream wedding."

**The hallway…**

Rachel smiles, she can strike talking to Chandler off her list. She continues to listen.

**Inside no. 20…**

Monica sighs. "Chandler it will be our wedding, not just mine, and I want a marriage with you, a future." Chandler jumps in. "And I promise you I will spend the rest of my life giving you those things. But the wedding is something you've been dreaming of for years." Monica squeezes Chandler's hands. "Chandler…" She starts. "There is another option." He interrupts. "I still have my trust fund." Monica looks gobsmacked, "wow I had forgotten about that, but honey I thought you said you didn't feel right touching that money." "I don't" Chandler quickly replies. "Then why…" Monica starts. "Monica I'm going to have let all that go eventually, plus I was considering splitting the money up for the future. Put aside some for a deposit on a house and the rest in a savings plan that we can't touch for 15 years, a little nest egg for us. We can split it 3 ways and top up the wedding fund." Monica pulls Chandler into a deep kiss. "Are you sure?" Chandler nods. "Wow are you sure you are Chandler Bing? You are such a grown up!" Chandler grins, "I have my moments." He pulls Monica back in for another kiss.

**The hallway…**

Rachel steps back, awed by the side of Chandler she'd just heard. Monica has been telling her two years how there is a side of Chandler who is romantic and mature, and how much he worships and adores her but Rachel just couldn't believe it! Choosing instead to believe that Monica exaggerated to hide that she had 'settled' with Chandler. Boy Rachel feels foolish now, she's so glad she never voiced her thoughts to anyone!

She takes a step back and turns away, not wanting to disturb them. Plus she's just gotten a glimmer of Chandler the soon-to-be husband and surprisingly she felt a little jealous!

**AN: ****Please review, and if you are a Mondler fan check out my other story, Chandler and Monica - Their Story (rated M). I have other fics set in my Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe - check them out! See my profile for details.**


End file.
